


Words of a Love Song

by klloydbanks



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klloydbanks/pseuds/klloydbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1.5k AU. Jared is famous, Jensen is not. Jared is on a promotional tour for his Oscar nominated new movie but people keep asking about his relationship instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words of a Love Song

Being in love with someone famous wasn’t always the romantic comedy Notting Hill made it seem like, Jensen had learned to accept that a long time ago.

This was one of those definitively not rom-com times. Jared was out promoting his new movie and had already done 4 interviews that day. Invariably there had been more questions about his torrid gay love affair than his Oscar nominated performance.

He turned on the kitchen radio with a few minutes to spare before his last interview. Jared had texted him from the station saying only ‘Seacrest shorter in real life- I’ll get photo proof. Love you pretty boy.’

_“If you’re just joining us, this is On Air with Ryan Seacrest and we’re sitting here with Hollywood Golden Boy Jared Padalecki. Jared, you’ve got a lot to celebrate at the moment.”_

_“I’m a very lucky man.”_

_“Your newest movie, The Angel Maker, has been nominated for 6 Oscars including one for your performance. That makes this your 3rd best actor nomination at the ripe old age of 29. Ready to win this time?”_

_“I know it sounds so cliché but really it’s just an honor to be nominated. I mean come on, I’m in a category with Jeff Bridges and Daniel Day Lewis, it doesn’t get much better than that.”_

_“Is it true that Jeff called you after the nominations?”_

_“Yea that was nuts! He called and told me that he loved the movie and if I ever wanted to hang out, grab a beer or something he was always game. I was so floored; he’s the nicest guy.”_

_“Funny, heard that about you a few times now as well.”_

_Jared’s laugh was self-deprecating but when he spoke he sounded nothing but flattered. “All lies, I assure you.”_

_“How did you prepare for a role so deep? Must have been difficult.”_

_“Difficult is the understatement of the year. First time I read the script, I talked it over with my boyfriend and he literally said ‘I can’t believe you wanna play a serial killer you friggin’ weirdo.’”_

_“Obviously you got him to come around to it eventually.”_

_“Well yea, he’s got some trouble saying no to me. I think at some point I just started reading it to him and he agreed that it was really great. And then he told me that if I ever used my ‘ serial killer voice’ around him again I could say goodbye to my sex life.”_

_“So that was the end of that?”_

_“Yes, definitely.” Jared laughed, warm and affectionate. “He didn’t hear it again until he saw the movie.”_

_“Speaking of your boyfriend, rumor is now that you two recently got engaged.”_

_“Couple weeks ago, yea.”_

_“How’s that going so far?”_

_Jensen could hear the smile loud and clear over his answer. “Honestly it’s not that different from before we got engaged except that we get a lot more calls from our mommas about seating arrangements and cake designs.”_

_“You aren’t doing much of the wedding planning?”_

_“Not really, if it were up to us we’d just elope but heaven forbid we take the opportunity for a party away from our families.”_

_“You’re one of the most private celebrities in the business these days, does that have anything to do with the scrutiny placed on your relationship?”_

_“It’s got almost everything to do with my relationship. Don’t get me wrong, the enforced privacy is great for me as well but Jensen is the reason I take it so seriously.”_

_“He’s not really into the whole Hollywood scene?”_

_“Jensen’s so awesome. He always comes to premiere’s with me and he’s such a good sport about the crappy stuff like paps but yea he’s not so into the fame. He’s always been really private person and I just try to keep him happy.”_

_“You’ve known each other since you were kids right?”_

_“Yep, we met when we were 13 and my family moved to town. I was this scrawny awkward kid and Jensen was just so beautiful and smart and funny.”_

_“Love at first sight?”_

_“Yea I went and fell in love with the boy next door. Apparently I’m one terrible cliché after another.”_

_“Has it been hard for you to be one of the few of out and proud leading men in the business?”_

_“It hasn’t always been the easiest thing in the world. I remember the first agent I ever met with came over for breakfast one morning. Jensen and I were living in this crappy apartment and he was working as a bartender at the time so I usually left him to sleep in. He totally forgot about the meeting and came out of our bedroom halfway through wearing some flannels and one of my old t-shirts. He just looked really warm and cuddly so I pulled him into my lap and the agent said, totally calm like it was nothing, he wasn’t sure the queer angle would work for someone who looked like me so he’d have to play Jens off as my room mate. Jensen looked crushed and I was just furious. I decided that day that I would never let this business come before my relationship. If being gay costs me a few roles well, I’ve still got the love of my life to go home to so I’ll count it as a win.”_

_“Well said. Now there have been some very costly, very high publicity celebrity divorces recently. In light of these, have you thought about signing a pre-nup?”_

_“Yea, we’re not doing the pre-nup thing.”_

_“You sound pretty certain of that, is there any particular reason?”_

_“Not really, I mean we only had one real conversation about it. It’s funny ‘cause everybody thinks Jensen got upset or something and that’s why we’re not getting one but he actually tried to talk me into one.”_

_“You didn’t cave?”_

_“Nah, I mean I know he was just trying to protect me but he’s it for me, you know?”_

_“Not worried about loosing half your money?”_

_“Listen I’m not stupid, marriage can cost millions. I sincerely believe that Jensen and I will spend the rest of our lives together but on the off chance that I’m wrong, it’ll have been the best millions I ever spent.”_

_“And if the world didn’t already think you were a keeper, I think that one sealed it.”_

_“Oh believe me, that’s nothing. I’d bankrupt countries to make him happy. Just don’t tell him that, I don’t want him getting ideas in his pretty little head.”_

_“I’m sure he appreciates that. I, for one, am glad love still exists in Hollywood.”_

_“Thanks man.”_

_“So quickly, any big Oscar predictions for us?”_

_“Come on Ryan, don’t make me pick favorites, we both know I’m only in it for the money and the ladies anyways.”_

_“There you have it America, straight from the horse’s mouth. You’ll come back and see us soon Jared?”_

_“Anytime bud.”_

_“Congratulations and give my best to your fiancée. Ok we’re gonna pay the bills and when we come back we’ve got Joan River’s Oscar picks. Don’t go anywhere.”_

Jensen was stunned.

In all the interviews so far they had grilled Jared about their relationship and Jared had unfailingly tried to steer the conversation back to the film as much as possible.

He knew that it was likely just a case of Jared being tired and lonely which caused him to open up. What he hadn’t expected was the intense rush of emotion that rocked him after listening to Jared say all that in front of God, Ryan Seacrest and the world.

Jared was back home in under an hour, just as Jensen was laying dinner out. Before he could take a full two steps into the house Jensen was on him, jumping up, wrapping his legs tightly around Jared’s waist and crushing their lips together.

Later, when they were naked and sated, lying on the family room floor covered in blankets, sweat and cum, Jensen finally brought up the words that had so easily choked him up earlier.

“Bankrupt countries to make me happy, huh?” His voice was thick, rough with emotion and Jared trailed his fingers lightly over his lover’s throat in an attempt to soothe the heaviness.

“Yea well… you were with me before I was famous so I know you’re not with me for my money.”

“Don’t be so sure.”

“It’s true. I know you baby, you’re in it for my ridiculously hot body.”

“Something like that.”

“I meant it you know, I’d give you anything.”

Jensen stretches out to lock eyes with Jared, seeing nothing but pure unadulterated affection shining back.

“Jay… if you’re happy, I’m happy.”

And that was it, just like it had always been. As long as they had each other, that would forever be enough.


End file.
